theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Dasani Water Bottle
Dasani Water Bottle, known as the ultimate swordsman, is the almighty god of dryness, which has very THICC thighs. History Dasani Water Bottle believe it or not was once an normal human, a very skinny and feeble one at that, their family was poor and coudnt afford much food or water. one day, their family all died due to starvation and dehydration, but Dasani survived, however they were at the brink of death, it was an very hot day, Dasani crawled outside to find some water, one woman came and gave potable water to Dasani in a bowl, Dasani was so weak that he coudnt pick up the bowl and so he just attempted to lick the bowl, however the water that was given to Dasani was the exact opposite of water should be, it was HOT, not refreshing at all. after this, Dasani died, and the woman laughed like an generic villain, turns out they were an witch which had the hobby of giving people false hope of survival. however, Dasani had an vengeful heart and soul because while he didnt do anything wrong to anyone, life constantly would fuck over his life and also the lives of his family members, Dasani was reborn as an vengeful god, and so he attacked the witch, and they pulled out an magic katana and attempted to kill Dasani, however Dasani simply dodged it and killed the witch with one blow to the head, blood was spilled on their body but it was quickly evaporated, as their body now had the dryness of a thousand suns. after this, Dasani took the sword for themselves, and studied the blade for years and years, turning into the ultimate swordsman. after their tranment, Dasani could cut mountains in half with a simple slice. Dasani killed hundreds of people, not caring if they were good or bad, the only thing they cared about was cutting shit up with its sword, and nothing more. Dasani then created the Dasani Water Bottles, which were bottles of water almost as dry as their body, this was the last act of hate for humanity that Dasani did, as they were already getting bored of everything, since they achieved almost everything, Dasani then meditated for years, until Craig asked for Dasani to unite forces with him and The Merciless Sun God to kill Big Lion, Dasani denied at first and tried to kill Craig with their sword, but it failed since Craig could see the future and predict its actions, and also cuz he small af. Dasani Water Bottle, Craig and The Merciless Sun Good would then attempt to kill Big Lion, as the epicest anime battle would happen. Appeareance as an human, Dasani was very meek, with short black hair, and blue eyes. as an god however, Dasani got wayyyy muscular, their skin turned silver, and their thighs got very large. Dasani is now bald and blind, they wear an white shemagh(i think thats what it is) which covers both their head and eyes. Personality Dasani is a very vengeful and merciless god, which will slice anything in their way just because. they never give up on a fight unless theyre extremely bored, then they see no point in continuing it. Powers, Abilities, Skills their body is made out of super hot silver colored water, which has the dryness of a thousand suns, one drop is enough to instantly kill a human of dehydration and heat stroke. Dasani Water Bottle can control any type of water and can control all aquatic animals, also their THICC thighs can crush literally anything. after studying the blade for years, theire was nothing that could survive their sword. despite not being able to see, this does not make Dasani any weaker whatsoever, as they can sense where their opponents are and predict what their next move will be. Relantionships Craig - Dasani Water Bottle didnt care for Craig at first, but after they fought alongside to defeat Big Lion, Dasani started to respect Craig because of his power and determination. The Merciless Sun God - Dasani didnt care for them much either, until the epicest anime battle happened Trivia * Dasani is ancient, but not as ancient as The Merciless Sun God or Craig, being the youngest of the three. Category:Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses